Solo tu esposa
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Esto es desde mi punto de vista lo que pasa con el perfecto matrimonio de harry potter, spoilers del 7 libro, un solo capitulo.


**Bien aqui ando de nuevo, ahora con un one-shot que salio de mi loka imaginacion es lo que segun mi punto de vista pasara en un futuro no muy lejano con la "perfecta" esposa de harry potter y el claro sin dejar a un lado a hermione jeje, ya que ese final que la querida rowling nos regalo, no me gusto, asi que desahogo mi frustracion escribiendo fic jeje espero que les guste, es un h/hr en potencia, bueno ya saben ningun personaje me pertenece, si lo fueran el final hubiera sido taaaan distinto, claro es obvio pero ya saben, spoilers del 7 libro, ojala y lo disfruten besos**

**"Porque los divorcios existen" xD.**

**SOLO TU ESPOSA  
**  
La maleta cae con un sonido seco, al escucharlo ella cierra los ojos con dolor mientras unas lágrimas viajan por sus mejillas, con su mano toca su pecho, el lugar donde su corazón debería estar, y debería porque seguramente a esas alturas ya no queda nada, la razón, su corazón a muerto, y ahora no tiene nada.

Traga saliva, incluso al hacer esto le duele, todo le duele.

Escucha pasos, sus pasos, sabe que es la hora, es la hora de ponerle fin a las cosas, de terminar por fin con aquello, era hora de dejarlo ir.

Su aroma llega a ella, tan varonil, tan él, escucha como se va acercando a ella, ella solo suspira fuertemente y trata de reunir fuerzas, debe de hacerlo por ellos, por sus hijos, merecen algo mas.

Lilly, Albus y James, tenia que ser fuerte por ellos, no merecían verla tan infeliz, si lo era, se lo guardaría para ella, enterraría su dolor, para que ellos no sufrieran, ya que el solo hecho de esa separación los iba a dañar, no quería hacerlo mas ella con sus lagrimas.

-Ya, ya me voy.

Su voz es ronca pero pausada, le habla despacio como si al hacer eso, a ella le fuera a doler menos.

Se limpio una lagrima, ella le daba la espalda así que el no la noto, veía por la ventana, la cual le mostraba una noche estrellada, calmada, pero ella no estaba para nada calmada, al contrario pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-Si, bueno yo.

No pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, el noto su dolor y solo atino a posar su mano sobre su hombro, ella sintió como si le estuvieran robando lo poco de vida que le quedaba.

-Harry, no.

Se dio la vuelta y se topo con esos ojos verdes que la habían enamorado, esos ojos que por años la habían visto con amor, pero ahora todo era diferente, ese brillo había desaparecido, solo la observaba con cariño, si pero el que se le brinda a la madre de tus hijos, a la que legalmente es tu esposa, no mas, solo tu esposa.

-Ginny.

Como le gustaba escuchar su nombre de esos labios, esos labios que ella había probado, que habían sido suyos por años. La hacían sentirse la mujer más feliz de este planeta, ya que cuando estaba a su lado no podía pedir nada mas, era dichosa, su vida era perfecta, hasta que eso pasó.

Una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ya que a ella le gustaba pensar que "eso" había pasado de un momento a otro, que todo había sido un momento de debilidad, que todo había sido un error, no mas, pero al ver la mirada de Harry supo que no era así, para ellos ya era tarde, muy tarde, no había nada que pudiera salvar su matrimonio, ni siquiera sus hijos y vaya que Harry haría cualquier cosa por hacerlos felices, pero esta vez no seria así.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-¿Estarás bien?

Asintió aunque no muy segura, ella quería hacerse la fuerte, la que lo soporta todo pero sus fuerzas se esfumaban como el agua bajo el ardiente sol, no podía continuar así, haciéndose la fuerte, la que iba a estar bien, la que no le importaba eso, simplemente ya no podía mas.

Harry asintió y dándole una ultima mirada a la que por años fue su esposa, tomo su maleta, dio un ultimo vistazo a su casa y se encamino a la puerta.

Ginny no se movió, las manos le temblaban, quería hablar, decirle algo ¡Pero no podía!, la voz simplemente no le salía, cuando vio que Harry tomaba la perilla, un débil gemido salió.

-¿Por qué?

Sabia que al preguntar eso, se iba a lastimar mas, pero ya no le importaba, quería tener claro el porque.

Harry se detuvo, bajo la maleta y se quedo ahí de pie dándole la espalda, Ginny se acercaba lentamente a el, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, quería suplicarle que no se fuera, que no dejara a su familia, que aun había tiempo, simplemente quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

Llego junto a el, y tomo su brazo, delicadamente como lo hacían años atrás, cuando salían a pasear, cuando eran felices, cuando estaban enamorados, porque lo habían estado, de eso estaba segura.

Vio como Harry suspiraba y como retiro su mano de su brazo, esto la lastimo aun más.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-Pero Harry, no es posible, tu y yo…

-No Ginny, es posible, y créeme que hice todo lo posible para no sentir esto, para matarlo pero no pude, es más fuerte que yo.

Las lagrimas golpearon sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, Harry solo agacho la cabeza y no dijo mas.

-Pero Harry tenemos hijos, debemos ser felices por ellos, se merecen una familia unida, junta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Les di una familia por años Ginny, incluso negándome a la felicidad, ahora creo que lo comprenderán.

-¡Aun son pequeños!

-No Ginny, pero si lo fueran lo comprenderían igual, ellos saben que lo nuestro se acabo, que yo, que yo….

No continuo, solo subió su mirada y vio directamente a Ginny, esta se lleno de rabia, de enojo, como se atrevía a mencionar "eso", eso que les había costado su matrimonio.

-No lo menciones en esta casa.

Vio como Harry sonreía y el rostro se le lleno de felicidad, esto le dolió como ninguna otra cosa, ya que ella en los últimos meses tardaba días para sacarle una sonrisa, una palabra, y con solo mencionar "eso" a el se le iluminaba el rostro.

-No tienes porque pedirme eso, ya que yo puedo mencionar lo que me hace feliz en cualquier lado, pero por ahora te hare caso, por respeto a ti, porque Ginny después de todo tu eres la madre de mis hijos, contigo fui feliz por años, y eso no se puede borrar, pero ahora todo termino, es hora de irme y espero que lo aceptes, que cuando me veas con ella, me entiendas, que no nos juzgues, que comprendas que estamos enamorados y merecemos ser felices.

No soporto mas y un sollozo se le escapo, vio como Harry la veía con pena, con culpa, pero no le importo, ella siguió llorando, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo lo que pensaba.

-¡Pero como te atreves ¡Traicionaste a tu mejor amigo ¡Me traicionaste a mi y todo por ella!

-No traicione a nadie, porque yo la amo Ginny, mas que cualquier cosa, ella es todo para mi, y a Ron, tampoco lo e traicionado, ellos ya estaban separados desde hace tiempo, y a ti tampoco te hable de frente, te deje las cosas claras así que yo no e traicionado a nadie o tal vez si, a mi corazón el cual ignore por mucho tiempo pero ya es hora de hacer lo correcto Ginny, y lo correcto es ir a su lado, los dos me necesitan porque yo Ginny, yo amo a Hermione Granger.

Se derrumbo no pudo mas, ya que escucharlo de su propia voz, que se lo dijera el mismo, la mataba, la vencía, así que no pudo continuar, no pudo seguir con sus reclamos, solo se tiro al suelo y lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, Harry tomo su maleta, se inclino hacia Ginny y le beso tiernamente la frente.

Sus sollozos inundaban toda la casa, la cual se sentía tan vacía, con sus hijos en Hogwarts y con Harry yéndose, se sentía tan miserable, escucho la puerta cerrarse, y un crac, era Harry desapareciendo, porque ahora iría a su lado, iría con ella, con la que el llamaba su verdadero amor, se sintió infeliz, triste, se sintió sin vida, porque de nada sirvieron esos años que le entrego a Harry, todo se había ido al demonio y todo por la que una vez llamo su mejor amiga, porque ella se lo había quitado, ella con su actitud, su actitud de la mejor amiga, la que lo apoyaba en todo, la que lo ayudaba, la que hablaba con el por horas por temas que Harry no se atrevía a mencionar con ella, porque cuando el tenia un problema era con Hermione con la que corría, con la que se desahogaba, era ella y solo ella, porque para Harry Ginny Weasley era solo su esposa, no mas, solo ese titulo tenia, la madre de sus hijos solo eso, porque la confidente, la amiga, la todo, era Hermione Granger.

-Te odio Hermione, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ni a ti ni a tu maldito bastardo.

Descargo su ira con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, tenia que desahogarse, tenia que sacar su odio, tenia que sacarse a Harry Potter de su corazón, tenia que dejarlo de amar.

----oooooOOOOOooooo----

El frio de la noche acaricio su rostro, traía la maleta en su mano, a unos metros de el estaba una casa, una casa que desde ese punto lo llenaba de felicidad, de dicha, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y mientras avanzaba hacia ella, los reclamos de Ginny llegaron a su mente, pero los saco inmediatamente de su cabeza ya que no era momento para pensar en eso, ahora solo lo que importaba es que lo había hecho, había enfrentado a todo ya todos para poder ser feliz con ella, con su Hermione.

Cruzo el pequeño jardín y llego a la puerta, toco, y al instante unos pasos dentro de la casa le indicaron que estaban por abrir, segundos después una castaña abrió la puerta y al verlo sonrió de forma amplia feliz, Harry también sonrió y se fijo en su vientre, vientre que mostraba un evidente embarazo de unos 7 meses, dejo su maleta en el piso y se abalanzo directamente sobre los labios de Hermione, esta le correspondió el beso, una vez que se separaron Hermione hablo.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Ya te imaginaras.

Y mientras entraban a la cálida casa, Harry vio como su Hermione se ponía triste

-No te pongas así, ya lo entenderá.

-Pero no quiero que sufra, yo la aprecio mucho.

-Lo se, pero tarde o temprano lo entenderá, por ahora hay que dejarla.

-Pero…

-Shhh

Poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione para que no continuara hablando, esta sonrió y tomo su mano, mientras lo dirigía a la sala, se sentaron y Harry aprovecho para besar tiernamente sus labios. Con su mano acaricio el estomago de Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y como se ha portado?

-De maravilla, creo que será igual que tu, un niño bien portado y tranquilo.

Harry rio.

-Vaya igual que yo, creo que estamos en problemas.

Hermione sonrió y se recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras este besaba su cabello.

-Todo estará bien Hermione.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, porque nuestro hijo tendrá una familia unida, una familia llena de amor y claro muchos hermanitos.

Hermione rio.

-Creo que si.

Harry acaricio su cabello mientras pensaba en la felicidad que le esperaba junto a Hermione porque si con Ginny se había sentido bien ahora con Hermione la mujer que mas había amado en su vida seria mejor, todo seria perfecto, porque Hermione además de ser su esposa, seria su amiga, su confidente, la persona que mas lo conocía en este mundo, seria la madre de sus hijos, seria el amor de su vida.

-Porque no solo serás mi esposa.

-Seré tu todo.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente, porque a partir de ahora todo iba a cambiar, todo iba a estar bien porque ambos por fin iban a estar juntos.

FIN

* * *

**¿y bien¿les gusto?**

**tengo que decir que disfrute mucho escribiendo este one-shot porque por una vez, no me peso hacer sufrir aun personaje, en este caso ginny xD**

**espero sus comentarios aiiiooosss**


End file.
